Bella Water Party
by Shocking Pink
Summary: Randy Orton is lonely and decides to invite the Bella Twins over for some fun.


**Bella Water Party**

**chapter one of two.**

The Bella Twins pulled into Randy Orton's driveway and were both immediately taken aback at exactly how lavish his house was. It was three-stories tall with an incredible garden surrounding its marble walls with a beautiful bed of water sparking under the late August sun.

"What are we getting into, Brie?" Nikki asked her sister.

"I don't exactly know, Nicole. Let's just take baby steps. I think it's good that we're hanging out with Randy. He's John's friend, a top talent and it can only be a good thing for our career, " Brie assured her sister.

"Watch your step" Nicole warned as she almost stumbled over the carved pathway while approaching the huge front door.

"Haha, I'M fine. You watch your step. Ms. Sparkly Louboutins" Brie teased. Then Nikki smirked.

"Aren't they pretty? John just bought me them" Nikki winked.

"Do you wanna knock?" Brie asked her sister nervously.

Brie hadn't told Bryan that she was going to pay a visit to Randy Orton. As a recently married women with an injured husband, she told a little fib and said she would be hanging out with Nikki all day on her day off. Technically, she wasn't lying. Bryan was very trusting and didn't ask any further questions.

"Sure, fraidy-cat. It's not like Randy's going to bite you" Nikki said suggestively as she knocked on the gold-plated glass of Randy's front door.

"These plants are so pretty!" Brie exclaimed delightfully as she smoothed her fingers over a range of potted succulents on Randy's front porch.

"Are those cactus roses?" Nikki asked.

"They're succulents, Nicole" Brie breathed as Randy opened the door.

He looked breathtaking as he towered over The Bellas in his casual-wear. Immediately, Brie and Nicole felt over dressed. Here, Randy was wearing some black shorts and a plain old white shirt and both girls had a full face of make-up, done hair, and tight outfits. Nikki was wearing Louboutins for Christ's sake!

"So casual" Nikki said as she kissed Randy on the cheek when he pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah, Randy. You should have warned us or given us a dress code" Brie gently ribbed as it was her turn for a hug and kiss.

"Haha, you both look lovely" Randy said as he took their hands and lead them into his house.

Both of The Bellas were accustomed to glamorous, expensive homes. Nikki more so than Brie, seeing as Nikki lived with John Cena. However Randy's home was even more decked out than Cenas.

"Your house is glorious!" Nikki said in awe of the spiral staircase and indoor fountain.

"Better than Cena's?" Brie joked.

"Well, I don't blow all my money on muscle cars!" Randy chimed in.

"Oh, well what car do you drive, baby?" Nikki jokingly asked as she settled into a large L-shaped leather couch in Randy's living room.

"I have a Bentley and a Hummer, love" Randy said as he sat across from Nikki in a single space.

"Such big cars!" Brie noted.

"He's a _big_ man, Brie! Gosh" Nikki defended.

After Nikki said that, the tension in Randy's home quickly changed. Brie, Nikki, and Randy all erupted in laughter and it was very light-hearted.

"So Randy, what do you like to do in Saint Luis? All alone in this big house and all?" Brie asked feeling safe to do so.

"Well, sometimes on my day off, my ex-wife brings my daughter over and I spend the day playing with her" Randy told.

"That's so sweet! How is Alanna?" Brie asked inching towards her sister.

"She's getting so big, right before my eyes. She didn't really like my ex-girlfriend, though. At all. It was so funny" Randy laughed.

"Ah, forget about her. She was a- she wasn't classy" Nikki flubbed.

"You can say it, she was a gold digger" Randy prompted.

"We didn't know much about her, just that she got you in trouble a bit" Brie explained.

"It was fun while it lasted. She was a _freak_" Randy said innocently enough but his eyes definitely told the truth in that word.

"Oh my," The Bellas said in unison.

"Would you women like some champagne?" Randy asked. The Bellas nodded and Randy smiled and left to get their drinks.

"I still wonder why Randy invited us over, he didn't say much on the phone. Besides his address of course" Nikki whispered.

"We'll we're in St. Louis. Maybe he just wanted some friends? He has been really lonely lately and that woman he was with really drained him" Brie said trying to explain.

"But us?" Nikki responded.

"We're special, Nicole. We're more established than the other divas. And we've worked with Randy the longest. He kind of knows us, right?" Brie asked Nikki redundantly and then Nikki raised her eyebrow.

"He's familiar with us, right? He's probably missing kind women in his life" Brie laid out wisely.

"Let's show him a good time, then" Nikki told her sister. Quickly after, the door opened and Randy had a big smile on his face as he gave both of the Bellas a glass of champagne.

"So, baby. Have you been lonely?" Brie asked Randy feeling a bit confident from her third glass of bubbly.

"You could say that. No one really drops by anymore. How do you make friends in your thirties?" Randy laughed, poking fun at himself.

"Ugh. I know right?" Nikki related.

"Yeah, I feel like that sometimes too. I mean sure, we've got our husbands but it gets a bit routine, you know?" Brie added.

"John's just my boyfriend. He'll never marry me" Nikki said in a breath of honesty.

"You're gorgeous, Nicole. Cena's blind to how lucky he is. In every way. You and your sister are perfect," Randy admitted.

"Thank you, Randy. Why don't you come sit next to us? You're so far away over there" Nikki sparkled.

"Yeah, come sit right between us," Brie said happily. Randy went over and sat between the Bellas and was immediately greeted with a kiss on the cheek from both women.

"Randy, you're gorgeous too," Brie spoke softly into Randy's ear.

"Yeah, Randy. You're special." Nikki whispered.

"Do you both want to fool around a bit?" Randy asked in a way that was suggestive but also innocent if he had to explain himself.

"You wanna fool around with us, Randy?" Nikki teased while nibbling on Randy's ear.

"With all my heart," Randy flirted.

"Well, love. This will be our little secret then. Right?" Brie said while bringing her lips up and down Randy's neck.

"Hell yeah" Randy said while bringing his hands around both of The Bellas waists.

"Would you like to go to the hot tub?" Randy suggested.

"No, we're both wet right now" Nikki spoke explicitly.

"It's a Bella Water Party already, Randy" Brie mused. "Let's go to your bedroom" Brie pressed.


End file.
